Crypt
| image = | classification = Location | franchises = Dracula Hammer Horror Universal Monsters | films = Bram Stoker's Dracula Dracula Horror of Dracula | programs = Buffy the Vampire Slayer Tales from the Crypt | comics = | characters = Crypt-Keeper | related = Castle; Spike's crypt }} A crypt is a stone chamber or vault beneath the floor of a burial vault possibly containing sarcophagi, coffins or relics. Originally crypts were typically found below the main apse of a church, such as at the Abbey of Saint-Germain en Auxerre, but were later located beneath chancel, naves and transepts as well. Occasionally churches were raised high to accommodate a crypt at the ground level, such as St Michael's Church in Hildesheim, Germany. The vampire Count Yorga, maintained a basement crypt underneath his mansion home in Los Angeles, California. It was here that the kept the coffins of his vampire brides, including Erica Landers. Yorga's valet, Brudah, often did menial labor in the crypt. Count Yorga, Vampire (1970) Another crypt was found beneath the Psychical Examination and Research Group manor house in Croxley Heath in London, England. The house served as a cover and the base of operations for a cult put together by the vampire lord, Dracula. Priestess and cult leader, Chin Yang, conducted Satanic rituals in the crypt, and it was also where several vampire coffins were located. Scotland Yard inspectors Murray and Torrence, along with Jessica Van Helsing, raided the crypt in search of a missing colleague named Jane. They arrived too late, for Jane had already been turned into a vampire. Though chained to the wall of the crypt, Jane was still dangerous and attacked Jessica. Inspector Murray intervened and drove a wooden stake into Jane's heart. Satanic Rites of Dracula, The (1973) In the late 2000s, the vampire known as Spike took up residence in a crypt in the town of Sunnydale, California, which afforded him safety during the daylight hours. Spike didn't always sleep during the day, and sometimes he would while away the afternoon hours by watching his favorite soap opera, Passions. For a while, neophyte vampire Harmony Kendall would visit Spike and the two would have sex in the crypt. After Spike lost interest in Harmony, he filled his needs with his Buffybot, which was created by The Trio. When Spike became a member of the Scoobies, his crypt occasionally became a safe haven for Buffy and her friends when they couldn't rely upon their traditional abodes. Spike occasionally babysat Buffy's sister, Dawn Summers there. Spike's demon poker buddy, Clem, would hang out in the crypt as well. Spike and Buffy occasionally had angry sex in the crypt. And on one occasion, even Joyce Summers was taken to the crypt for safe-keeping. For a time, Spike left Sunnydale for Africa on a quest to reclaim his soul. During this time, Clem took up primary residence in the crypt. He kept it nice and tidy. Crypts of note Appearances Films * Bram Stoker's Dracula * Count Yorga, Vampire * Dracula (1931) * Drácula * Horror of Dracula * Mummy's Tomb, The Notes See also Gallery References Category:Articles